1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of electromagnetic audio speakers; and more specifically, to audio speakers having permanent magnets with like poles juxtaposed.
2. Background
Audio speakers use electrical signals to produce air pressure waves which are perceived as sounds. Many audio speakers use a diaphragm that is movably suspended in a frame. The diaphragm is coupled to a voice coil that is suspended in a magnetic field. The electrical signals representing the sound flow through the voice coil and interact with the magnetic field. This causes the voice coil and the coupled diaphragm to oscillate in response to the electrical signal. The oscillation of the diaphragm produces air pressure waves.
It is desirable for the audio speaker to displace a large volume of air relative to the volume of the audio speaker because the volume of air displaced determines the volume of the sound produced. Many audio speakers are used in compact devices such as personal music players and cellular telephones.
It would be desirable to provide an audio speaker that is compact in size with a form factor that is suitable for use in compact portable personal devices that can deliver a substantial volume of sound.